


The Horror of Losing

by MorningInAmerica



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drugs, Family, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningInAmerica/pseuds/MorningInAmerica
Summary: What happened after Ben Hargreeves died? How did the family react, what impact did he have on their lives? Ben Hargreeves is, no was, the glue that held the Hargreeves together. He was a cautious hero but reckless brother. He threw himself in harms way again and again to protect his family with no regards to his own downfall. Maybe that was the reason Klaus had to tell a statue happy birthday.





	1. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a normal mission. Take down the baddie then go home. Normal. But when the team got to the scene they saw a girl their age. People lied on the ground in front of her, bodies twisted into unnatural positions. Her face was blank. She looked at the group, her lips twisting into a disgusting mockery of a smile. "Have you come to play?"  
> Will all the Hargreeves make it out of this one?

October 1, 2005 Kansas. 12:30

_She was only nineteen. Or thats how old she looked at least. Thick red hair and cold, dead eyes. She stood at the top of a building and cops were on the ground around her, crumpled into balls like paper. Blood puddled at her feet. "My name is Astrid," She announced in a voice sweet as syrup._

_Klaus nodded slowly, she was creepy. Something just slightly off about her. Maybe it was the glass like eyes or the way her outstretched fingers were bent at harsh angles. Diego was tense at his side. The whole scene was something from a horror movie. Klaus looked over at Ben who maybe looked the most horrified. His hands were balled at his sides and his eyes were wide as they scanned the area. Cops and civilians twisted and broken around them._

_"Is she..." Ben's voice trailed off and was replaced with an inhumane scream._

_A man a few feet in front of them was moving his arm backwards. The bone began to push against the skin, tearing through cartilage and cloth. Blood oozed down his clothes like a busted bag. His face was snow white and his jaw looked like it could fall off from how wide he had it. The screaming was the only sound in the area, even the wind seemed to have stopped._

_No one moved. No one breathed. Ben grabbed a handful of Klaus' jacket and dug his fingers into it so hard that the fabric tore._

_Luther stepped forward with eyes focused on Astrid "Stop!"  his voice was just louder than the screaming._

_"Why should I?" She asked, letting the man fall forwards. She threw her eyes across their line. She settled on Ben_

"You have anything in your pockets," Diego asked, looking at the patchwork jacket on the doorknob. 

"Absolutely not!" Klaus said in a loud, scandalized voice. "I can't believe you would  _ever_ think that  _I Klaus Hargreeves_ would have drugs on my person!" He stood up and stretched. 

He was thinner than he had been the last time Diego had seen him. His face was pallid and he swayed on his feet. It was almost sad. Klaus had never looked this bad before. Not even right after Ben had died..When Diego looked up Klaus was swallowing something. He closed his eyes for a second and grinned. 

"I gotta go brother dearest, things to steal places to sell too" 

"Is that really what your life is coming down to, selling, buying, popping?" Diego shook his head. This was unbelievable. 

"Hey! Sometimes theres shooting, smoking and snorting! What's it gotta do with you anyways? Is it putting a black mark on your good-guy papers?" 

He glared at his brother, somethings never change. 

"You look like your gonna pass out, go to sleep" He didn't know what else to do. He didn't want Klaus out like this. He looked out of his own head.

"Yeah whatever cop boy."


	2. My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Diego finds Klaus behind a thrift store Klaus wakes up in his brothers unfamiliar apartment, still upset after a harsh memory.

_“C’mon dumbass, let it out” Ben said as he rubbed circles into Klaus’ back. The florescent light in the Gritty Donut’s bathroom was doing nothing to help his headache as he vomited into the toilet._

_Bile burned the back of his throat as he threw himself forwards again and Ben sighed again and Klaus? Klaus just wanted another drink. The voices were coming back, they were quiet at first_

_**_Klaus, Klaus listen to us, Klaus_ ** _

_their hoarse voices working their way into the front of his head Wont you listen_

__

_**_Klaus! Klaus!_ ** _

__

_Ben squeezed his shoulder softly “You’re okay man,” his voice was only reassuring.”When we’re done here we can go home and you can go to sleep alright?”_

_Klaus just nodded into the toilet bowl_

_**KLAUS!**_

Klaus sat straight up and the shrieking ghost from his dream melted back into the ocean of voices. He looked around, confused by the brick walls and the smell of soap and cold. He was covered by an old worn blanket and laid on an old worn couch. It was defiantly not the hard concrete he remembered waking up on. 

“How’d you sleep?” 

He blinked tears and sleep away from his eyes and looked around the room. Diego stood by a sink drinking from a glass and watching Klaus. He looked tired, more tired actually, then Klaus had ever seen his brother. He gave him his custom smile. 

“Just dandy brother o’ mine.” his kicked his legs over the side of the couch and let the blanket fall to the floor. His eyes locked on the door, just up a set of stairs. “Actually i slept so well I feel like taking a walk so i’m just gonna go,” When his feet the ground his head spun. 

“Sure you are,” Was all Diego said and walked over with a glass of water and a trashcan. 

“I’m fine Diego, I just need to get out of here” Klaus said. He was anxious. A junkie sitting in his cop brother’s house with literal drugs on him was not a comforting thought. 

“You look like you’re gonna vomit” 

“I might, your point?” 

“I don’t want your vomit all over my floor, take the bucket and sit your ass down.” There was something in his voice that made Klaus sit. 

Within seconds of him sitting he was bent over with the can between his knees. Diego sat down next to him, an unsure but solid hand on his back. 

“C’mon dumbass,” his voice was soft. nervous but trying to be there “Let it out.”

Klaus hadn’t realized he was crying till the tears dripped off the tip of his nose.

**_KLAUS!_**


End file.
